Sampai Jumpa, Bukan Selamat Tinggal
by Vira D Ace
Summary: "Kalau sampai jumpa, artinya kita berharap agar bisa kembali bertemu—berbeda dengan selamat tinggal yang mengisyaratkan bahwa kita yakin tidak akan bertemu lagi." / (Luffy/Nami)


Malam itu, Nami menyandarkan dirinya di balkon kamarnya sambil menatap langit. Jeruk mikan di tangan tersisa setengah, dan mungkin Nami akan menghabiskannya sebelum masuk nanti.

"Oi, Nami!"

Gadis bersurai jingga itu menoleh. Keningnya sedikit berkedut kala ia menemukan teman sekelasnya meneriakinya dari balkon sebelah.

"Luffy?"

"Ku tunggu di depan rumahmu!" seru pemuda itu sambil memberi isyarat untuk pergi ke depan rumah, sebelum berlari masuk kembali ke dalam.

Nami memiringkan kepala, bingung. Namun pada akhirnya ia membawa jeruknya ke dalam rumah, meletakannya, lalu pergi ke depan rumahnya sesuai permintaan si pemuda.

 **~o~**

 **Sampai Jumpa, Bukan Selamat Tinggal**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: friendship**

 **Warn: modern!AU, student!LuNa, gaje, OOC (maybe), typo yang tak sengaja terketik, dll**

 **Berminat review?**

 **~o~**

Monkey D. Luffy menguap. Dirinya baru sampai di depan rumah Nami—yang mana rumah mereka sebenarnya hanya berjarak lima langkah dari depan perkarangan rumah.

Maniknya melirik ke arah rumah si gadis—ah, itu dia sudah datang. Luffy mengambil napas, lalu membuangnya perlahan sambil berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

Bukan sesuatu yang terlalu penting, sih. Luffy sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia malah memberi tahu gadis itu lebih dulu.

"Ya, Luffy?"

Luffy tersentak, lantas menoleh. Nami sudah ada di depannya, lengkap dengan raut wajah tak mengerti dengan sikap pemuda di depannya itu.

"Ah, itu, anu..." Luffy menggaruk tengkuknya, "sebenarnya..."

"Ya?"

"Aku... kurasa mulai besok akan pindah dari kota ini..."

Alis Nami bertaut. "Hee? Pindah?"

Luffy mengangguk.

"Ke mana?"

"Yokohama, kalau katanya Ace."

"Hee..." Nami bergumam, "lalu?"

"Y-ya, karena kau teman sekelasku, kurasa aku harus mengatakannya padamu..."

Nami diam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, gadis kelas 1 SMA itu menutup mulutnya guna menahan tawa.

Luffy tersentak. "J-jangan tertawa!"

"Ya habisnya," Nami berkata di sela kekehannya, "kau sampai segitunya menyuruhku ke depan rumah—padahal kan bisa diucapkan lewat balkon."

"Iya sih..." Luffy mengalihkan pandangannya, "tapi kurasa lebih bagus kalau kuucapkan di sini."

Nami tertawa lagi. "Terserah deh..."

Hanya ada suara jangkrik, beberapa mobil yang sesekali melintas, dan suara kekehan Nami yang perlahan mulai mereda. Luffy meneguk ludah, lantas menatap Nami dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yang merasa ditatap balas menatap.

"Luffy?"

"S-selamat tinggal!"

"Eh?" Nami memiringkan kepalanya, "selamat tinggal?"

"S-soalnya aku akan pindah, kan," iris sehitam jelaga menatap iris sewarna senja, "k-kita tidak akan satu sekolah lagi, tidak akan satu komplek lagi, karena itu kuucapkan selamat tinggal..."

Lagi, Nami terdiam. Namun setelah itu, ia tersenyum tipis, menyadari kepolosan si surai hitam. "Bodoh," ucapnya.

Luffy tidak menjawab, berpikir. Nami memilih melanjutkan.

"Jangan berpikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," ujar Nami, "kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan-kapan, entah itu setelah lulus nanti, ketika kuliah, atau kapanpun."

"Jadi—aku harus bilang apa?"

"Sampai jumpa," Nami tersenyum, "sampai jumpa, bukan selamat tinggal."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Kalau sampai jumpa, artinya kita berharap agar bisa kembali bertemu—berbeda dengan selamat tinggal yang mengisyaratkan bahwa kita yakin tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"B-begitu..." Luffy diam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa! Shishishi~"

"Yeah, begitu," oh, Nami merasa sedang mengajar anak TK. "Akan kusampaikan pada teman-teman sekelas besok, okay?"

Luffy mengangguk, lalu mulai beranjak. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Ace bilang aku nggak boleh lama-lama di luar!" ucapnya sambil berlari pergi.

"I-iya..." Nami mengangguk kaku. Gadis itu kemudian kembali terkekeh. "Kenapa nggak di balkon aja, sih?" gumamnya geli.

"Oiya, Nami!"

"Eh?" Nami menoleh. Luffy ada di balik pagar dengan posisi kepala seolah mengintip.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Luffy pelan, disertai senyum ramah andalannya.

Lalu pemuda itu masuk ke rumahnya. Nami hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali ke dalam rumah seraya terkekeh mengingat kejadian tadi.

 **~END~**

 **Oke sip, saya ngegaje lagi :''v**

 **Awalnya saya pengen bikin ini jadi ZoRo, terus ada romancenya dikit, tapi malah nyasar ke LuNa tanpa romance sama sekali :''V /efek kurang tidur ya gini sudah**

 **Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Besok ambil rapot, dan saya kudu tidur gegara wajib masuk. Jadi, saya tidur dulu, dan makasih udah mampir di ff gaje ini :'v**

 **Oyasumi!**

 **-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
